princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
Vampires (吸血鬼, Kyūketsuki; literally meaning "Blood Sucking Demons"), are a race of intelligent beings from the Monster Kingdom. The strength of a vampire is greatly dependent upon the purity of the blood that resides within them; pure-blood vampires has less weaknesses and are far stronger than vampires with less-pure blood. They are a very prideful race, and the relationships between one another can be very complex. Vampires are cunning, intuitive, and often only look out for themselves. This characteristic has made them unsuitable as Blood Warriors serving under royalty, with one notable exception, being Reiri Kamura. Vampires have the ability to transform into a multitude of bats upon command, but this ability can be nullified if someone were to grab onto him/her. They also can command naturally born bats to act as their secondary eyes, spying upon other peoples' activities. Vampires have only one sworn enemy, the Werewolves. This blood feud has led to thousands of deaths on either side, and normally they try to kill each other upon sight, an alliance or co-existence between members of the two races are considered taboo and are subjected to extermination. Again, there are a few notable exceptions here, mainly Reiri Kamura and Riza Wildman. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Flight Pure-blood vampires have the ability to fly, which is an enormous aid in battle. Enhanced Strength Vampires, depending upon the purity of their blood, have an increased amount of strength compared to a human. Pure-blood vampires can deal devastating blows, but the average strength of a vampire remains below that of a werewolf. Transformation As stated above, vampires with a high blood purity have the ability to transform into a mulititude of bats. Memory Manipulation Vampires have the ability to manipulate the memories of humans (or any weak-willed creature). This includes memory wipes, or deleting any unwanted memories. Weaknesses The most prominent weakness that a vampire has is their weakness to white ash wood. Stakes made of this material are able to kill vampires. They act as normal weapons against powerful vampires, and completely disintegrate weaker vampires upon penetration of their skin. Crosses also function as a weapon against vampires, however, this only works against vampires with less than pure blood. It has no effect against pure-blooded vampires. Weaker vampires cannot stand sunlight, while pure-blooded vampires can stand walking in the sunlight, however they are slightly weakened while doing so. Garlic is also known to a deterrant to vampires whose blood is less than pure. Vampires cannot cross large bodies of water, however they still can bathe in water, albeit small amounts of it. Known Vampires *Carolyn Lugosch *Reiri Kamura *Zeppeli *Kiniski *Greta Half-Vampires When a pure-blooded vampire bites someone and transfer some of their blood to the victim, the bitten person will become a half-blooded vampire for a short while. The victim does not transform into a vampire-like creature, but rather takes on several traits of standard vampires such as sharpened fangs, weakness to crosses and holy items, and can pass along as a regular in vampire-controlled regions. As a side note, even members of strong-blooded races such as Werewolves and Phoenixes can still be turned into a half-vampire, but their natural blood will counteract the vampiric poison and will cure them of half-vampirism in a short time. On the other hand, should a human be turned and left unchecked for a long time, their vampirism will become irreversible. Known half-vampires includes: *Hiro Hiyorimi *Riza Wildman *Hime Trivia *Vampires cannot enter a house that they do not own without somebody inside the building inviting them in. *Vampires can temporarily sate their thirst for blood by consuming blood-like liquids, such as red wine (Zeppeli) and tomato juice (Reiri). However, these substitutes does not effectively replace normal blood and a vampire living off of them alone will still be weakened as if deprived of blood, albeit at a much slower pace. Category:Race